


The Breakdown - Seventeen one shot - jeongcheol- complete (short)

by abnegative



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnegative/pseuds/abnegative
Summary: Jeonghan’s car is a piece of crap and always breaks down. He really should get a new one.





	The Breakdown - Seventeen one shot - jeongcheol- complete (short)

Jeonghan shivered as he stood on the side of the road. It was 11pm, it was cold, and his piece of shit car had broken down again. He stamped his feet and rubbed his hands together. The drive back to the city from his parents house was 2 hours long and he had broken down exactly in the middle. He had a coat but no gloves and as he looked up as the sprinkle of stars he saw a few snowflakes fall.

He pulled his hands inside his coat sleeves and looked expectantly down the highway. The roadside assistance had said it would be an hour and he didn't know if they were sending someone from the city or the town he had left from. Anyway, he was bored with sitting in the car, so here he was in the dark standing on the side of the road.

Finally he saw headlights. Jeonghan's sigh of relief came out in a haze of steam. He hoped the guy would be competent, quick, and pleasant. The last mechanic they sent a few weeks ago took one look  
at Jeonghan's long blonde hair and spoke to him like he was an idiot for half an hour. Jeonghan wasn't in the mood for any creeps out here in the middle of nowhere and under complete darkness.

The tow truck pulled up and the mechanic jumped down from the cabin. He was wearing dark blue all-in-one overalls and had a mop of thick dark hair. He turned to Jeonghan with a smile and Jeonghan felt faint.

Holy shit he's fucking gorgeous.

"Hi." Jeonghan said brightly. "Thanks for coming." The guy eyed him curiously. "Yeah well we usually do that when you people call us out." Jeonghan cringed. The mechanic rummaged around in the truck and found a toolbox and torch. He popped the hood of Jeonghan's car and leaned in. Jeonghan moves quickly to his side. The mechanic looked up to see Jeonghan literally five inches from his face. "I think it's your fuel pump. I can't fix it here. I'll have to tow it for you." "To the city." Jeonghan said. "No.  
Back to town. That's where I came from. That's where I'm going."

Jeonghan pouted. "But I need to get back to the city tonight." The mechanic just shook his head and laughed. "Well then you shouldn't be out here in the cold and the dark driving around with a busted fuel pump. This car would have been playing up for days." Jeonghan flushed pink. He was right.

"I'm Jeonghan." Jeonghan said as he gave his best smile at the mechanic. "Seungcheol." The mechanic replied. He looked back down into the engine before closing the hood and Jeonghan couldn't help but be fascinated by his thick dark eyelashes. They were unlike anything he'd seen before. He moved closer again and purred at the mechanic. "You sure you can't tow me to the city? I'll do anything. I'll pay you extra?" He blinked innocently at Seungcheol who wavered and then gave in. "Fine." He huffed. "Get in the truck." Jeonghan smirked. "I promise I'll make it worth your while."

As they drove along the highway Jeonghan was still cold. "Don't you have a heater in here?" He complained. Seungcheol shook his head. "It's a work truck not a limousine." He said without taking his eyes off the road. "My hands are cold." Jeonghan whined as he moved closer to the other man. "Can I use you to warm them up?" Seungcheol sighed. He knew he was going to regret this but the guy sitting next to him was beautiful and it had been a boring night. "Fine." He said. Jeonghan smiles.

He moved to the middle seat and shoved his hands under Seungcheol thigh. It was warm between his legs and the seat and Jeonghan felt the feeling coming back to them. "Hmmm." He hummed softly as he moved even closer, feeling Seungcheol shift in his seat, he moved his hands to the inside of Seungcheols thigh.

He began to stroke the inside of his thigh, breathing softly against his neck, hoping it was working. Jeonghan didn't usually come on to strangers like this but there was something so spectacular about this man that he found him irresistible. He inhaled Seuncheol's heady mix of cologne and motor oil as he moved his hands up to his crotch.

Seungcheol's eyes remained on the road but Jeonghan could feel his excitement through his heavy drill overalls. He palmed at him aggressively, feeling his excitement grow, finally a moan escaped Seuncheol's lips and the truck lurched to the side of the road. Seungcheol put it in park and turned off the engine and turned to Jeonghan. "You usually fuck strangers who pick you up on the side of the road?" His eyes blazed at Jeonghan who smirked in reply. "Not usually but for you I'm making an exception.

Seungcheol turned to him and met his lips with a fierce and firey kiss. His tongue tasted like mint as it snaked into Jeonghan's mouth and began to explore. Jeonghan's own tongue writhed in response and soon they were locked in a heated battle of taste and touch.

Jeonghan's hands found the zip of Seuncheol's overalls and he began to pull the zip down. He broke their kiss to allow his lips to travel down Seuncheol's milky white neck. His skin was flawless and smooth and his tongue had never tasted anything sweeter. As his teeth scraped Seuncheol's skin he pulled the zip all the way down and found Seungcheol was naked under his overalls. No undershirt, no briefs, nothing. "Ah, I was in bed when I got the call out, I didn't exactly expect to get caught out like this." Jeonghan just giggled, and wrapped his slim hand around Seuncheol's erection, and dipped his head to take the tip in his mouth.

Seungcheol moaned and bucked his hips in an instinctive response, forcing half the length of his cock into Jeonghan's mouth. "Sorry." He whispered but Jeonghan just murmured his satisfaction while his tongue worked the underside. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked, feeling Seungcheol's hands in his hair, tasting the fluid leaking in anticipation. "Fuck." Seungcheol was almost screaming as he tried desperately to hold back. "Stop. I don't want to cum yet." His voice was desperate and Jeonghan released the suction and allowed his cock to feel the cold night air.

Seungcheol leaned over and pressed Jeonghan against the seat. He pulled at his shirt and Jeonghan peeled it off over his head. "Shit." Seungcheol muttered under his breath as he stroked Jeonghan's nipples, as pink as his cheeks, hard in the crisp night air. Seungcheol sucked one hard, then the other, and Jeonghan's response was satisfying. Jeonghan undid the button and zip of his jeans and pulled them down as Seungcheol rid himself of his work overalls. His big hands were stained with black motor oil and Jeonghan liked the way they felt, rough and hard working, travelling over the soft skin of his stomach.

He pushed Seungcheol back and straddled his hips as they kissed again. The windows of the truck were fogged up with their hot breath as Jeonghan began to grind his hips. Their erections rubbed together and Jeonghan couldn't take it. He broke their kiss and threw his head back with a soft groan. Seuncheol's mouth moved immediately to the white skin of his neck. "Don't mark me."  His breath was heavy as Seuncheol's fingers found his mouth. He sucked hungrily at them as he rolled his hips and Seungcheol groaned loudly from the friction.

Seuncheol's fingers moved from Jeonghan's mouth to his hole and as he pushed them inside Jeonghan began to moan. He groaned and rode hard on Seuncheol's fingers as the air grew warm and damp inside the truck cabin. "Enough." Jeonghan whispered and Seungcheol removed his fingers allowing Jeonghan to lower himself onto Seuncheol's hard cock. It felt hot inside him and his eyes rolled back in pure sensual pleasure. "You're so hard." His voice was husky as he began to ride Seungcheol, slowly at first, increasing his pace as he adjusted to the feeling of Seuncheol's cock inside him.

As his head fell back, Seuncheol's hands in his hair, his hard cock inside him, Jeonghan rode Seungcheol into ecstasy. He lifted himself up, exposing Seuncheol almost to the tip, before lowering himself back down. "Shit." Seuncheol groaned. "I can't take this much longer." He grasped Jeongans erection with his rough hand and began to jerk him off as he rode. Jeonghan increased his speed and as Seungcheol jerked Jeonghan until he panted in pleasure and soon released his cum into Seuncheol's hand.

Seuncheol gripped his hips and rolled them over and began to thrust hard. He fucked Jeonghan hard, his hips slamming into the other, his cock pumping in and out until he came. His hot cum filled Jeonghan with warmth and they lay joined together, panting for breath, both trying to regain their composure.

  
The truck pulled up out the front of Jeonghan's apartment and Seuncheol unhitched his car into the driveway. "Thanks." Jeonghan felt suddenly shy and blushed in the lightly falling snow. "Get a new car." Seuncheol chuckled. "If not make sure you call me personally." He handed Jeonghan his card with his details.

Jeonghan unlocked the door and walked into his apartment. He was surprised to hear the tv still on. "You're late." His boyfriend, Joshua, was still up. "I told you not to wait up for me." Jeonghan said. "Car broke down again. I had to get it towed." Joshua laughed when he heard that. "Why don't you get a new one? Aren't you sick of having to call roadside assistance all the time." Jeonghan headed for the shower. He didn't think he needed a new car just yet. This one would do him for a while longer.


End file.
